Jimmy Neutron vs Fairly Odd Parents
by spangladesh920
Summary: The worlds of The Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius collide in the ring! We have seven great crossover matches for your entertainment! Don't forget to Read AND Review please.
1. Introductions

_Summary: The worlds of Fairly Odd Parents and Jimmy Neutron collide inside the ring! Yes, tonight some old rivalries are renewed and some newer ones get started. Tonight the matches you wanted to see and even some you didn't want to see will be showcased here! So sit back, relax and strap yourself in for some high octane action and excitement! LIVE from the sold out Dimmadome and only available on Pay Per View: It's the September to Dismember 2016! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own twisted thoughts. The characters belong to Butch Hartman, John Adams and Nickelodeon. The match types, move and wrestler names belong to World Wrestling Entertainment. The songs used as entrance themes belong to the people who wrote and/or sung them. _

**Video Package (set to AC/DC's "Highway to Hell"):**

"Tonight is the night. Tonight, mere mortals reach for immortality. Tonight the participants will step onto the grand stage and leave everything in the ring. For most, it's about the respect of their peers and counterparts. Tonight, two geniuses settle the score…in blood. Three young men, mostly considered "background clutter" get their moment to shine. Two educators settle their differences inside a god awful environment. The parents of the two protagonists do battle in a tag team grudge match. Tonight, three young women battle it out for the love of one young man. The time is indeed now! It is the first annual September to Dismember!"

The package ends and fireworks and other pyrotechnics go off inside the Dimmadome as the September to Dismember kicks off! The camera pans around the sold out arena to see over 17,000 screaming fans from both Dimmsdale and Retroville. Just then, the song "Good Ol' Boys" by Waylon Jennings hits and the mayors of Dimmsdale and Retroville walk down the aisle to address the crowd. "Good Evening and welcome to the first annual September to Dismember!" says the mayor of Dimmsdale to thunderous applause. "Yes indeed this will be a special night!" says Retroville's mayor to even more applause. "Let's get things started…here is your ring announcer for the evening…teen singing sensation Chip Skylark!" yells the Dimmsdale mayor as Chip makes his way to the ring carrying his cards for the evening. After some posing in the ring, he grabs the mic as the camera pans to our announce team for the evening: a man with green hair, a woman with pink hair done fashionably in a loose ponytail, and a robotic dog.

"Hello everybody and welcome to this special evening!" says the woman with the pink hair, "This is Wanda Geronimo along side my broadcast colleagues, first not only is he my partner for this broadcast, he is also my lovable (but sometimes air headed) husband Cosmo Geronimo." The camera pans to Cosmo picking his nose with the eraser of his pencil, upon noticing the camera on him, he begins to wave like an idiot. Wanda groans a little and continues down the line to the robotic dog "And sitting next to him, Jimmy Neutron's own dog Goddard, who we understand has downloaded an announcer program just for tonight." Goddard sits up and nods his head at Wanda's intro.

"Well guys, tonight's card is impressive, from top to bottom it seems that grudges will be settled in the ring! But none are bigger then the Main Event. Tonight, Trixie Tang, Tootie McDonald, and Cindy Vortex will do battle in a Three Way Dance. No titles are on the line, but at least to these three something more important is at stake: the love and affection of one young man: Timmy Turner!"

Cosmo looked at his notes and nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah, I'm especially looking forward to the main event. We know Tootie and Trixie's rivalry over Timmy goes back ages, but with Cindy now in the picture, this could get ugly. I think it was smart of the matchmakers to make that a Three Way Dance, what about you Goddard?"

Goddard looked at his partner and just opened his mouth, and a very strong southern drawl came forth. "Well Cosmo, the match between A.J. and Jimmy is rooted in deep seated jealousy. From the moment Jimmy first entered Dimmsdale, A.J. has been green with envy about there being another genius of his caliber anywhere. But my question is why a First Blood match? Don't they understand that they could lose brain cells?" Wanda nodded in agreement and then added "Yes I'm sure they do, but this rivalry is so heated, the matchmakers felt it was necessary to make it a First Blood match."

After they were finished, Chip held the mic to his mouth and started to introduce the first contest of the evening. "Ladies and Gentleman, this is the opening contest of the evening! It is scheduled for one fall, and it is the Secondary Friend Triple Threat Match!" As soon as he was finished, Korn's "Freak on a Leash" began playing and fireworks went off around the entranceway as the first competitor made his way to the ring. "Introducing the participants: first, born in Fayetteville, North Carolina, weighing 185 lbs.: SANJAY THOMPSON!" Sanjay walks down the aisle dressed in camo pants and a white tank top.

As he enters the ring and heads for one corner and stretches out, red strobe lights begin to go off by the entrance and the lights go out as Metallica's "Enter Sandman" blares through the P.A. system. "His opponents: first from Retroville, Texas, weighing 205 lbs: CARL WHEEZER!" A slimed down Carl made his way to the ring slowly, dressed only in track pants and a black t-shirt. He got in the ring and stared down Sanjay.

Mudvayne's "Not Falling" started and the last participant made his way to the ring slowly. "And lastly, from Dimmsdale, California, weighing 161 lbs: ELMER BENSON!" A boil-less Elmer, dressed in jean shorts and a light blue tank top stood outside the ring staring down his two opponents, then slowly he slid between the ropes. The referee assigned the contest met all the young men in the center of the ring and explained the rules.

"Wow, these young men sure have blossomed since they hit puberty. Look at Sanjay!" Wanda said. Cosmo looked up from his notes again and agreed with his wife. "But what possible reason could these three have to fight one another?" Goddard questioned as the three split and went to neutral corners. "Well, from my research, They just wanted a moment to shine in the spotlight, however being the opening bout doesn't help matters I guess. " Wanda noted. Goddard just tilted his head as the referee called for the bell and the match is now underway.

_A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it so far, even though it was less on action and more on talking. Chapter 2 will feature this match, a backstage interview with Tootie, and the introductions for the next contest. Again, I hope you are enjoying this and that you would be so kind as to pass along a review. _


	2. Carl vs Sanjay vs Elmer

_Summary: The action picks up as Carl, Sanjay, and Elmer fight in a Secondary Friend Triple Threat Match. The first one to gain a pinfall or submission wins._

_Disclaimer: Read it in Chapter one, I only own the plot. _

_Bell rings_

"We are underway in the opening contest here at the September to Dismember!" says Cosmo as Sanjay and Elmer circle Carl. Elmer lands the first shot of the contest, a right hook to the jaw. Carl staggers around to find Sanjay's fist flying towards him at high velocity. After a few more vicious punches from the two, Carl wisely rolls to the outside to catch his breath.

With Carl out of the way momentarily, Sanjay and Elmer stare down one another and start trading punches. Sanjay then goes behind Elmer and grabs him and throws him in a picture perfect German Suplex. Elmer is slow to get up as Carl rolls in behind Sanjay and clubs him on the back with a forearm. "Wow, these three are really giving it to each other." Goddard says as the melee continues. Elmer is clutching the back of his head as Carl whips Sanjay into the corner and follows him in with a devastating clothesline. Sanjay staggers as Carl climbs the ropes and hits a picture perfect moonsault on him. "What a move by Carl!" shouts Wanda as the referee kneels and counts a close 2 ½ for the contest's first near-fall.

Elmer gets to his feet and starts unloading on both Sanjay and Carl with haymakers. He then grabs the two by the hair and rams their heads together and as the two fall to the mat, Elmer poses much to the dislike of the crowd. Carl rolls outside to get another breather, but Elmer is right there to ram his head into the steel ring post. Carl is down and out as Sanjay climbs to the outside and begins to again slug it out with Elmer. "The two friends are beating the life out of one another and Carl is showing no signs of life!" Cosmo exclaims as Carl is now shown bleeding from his forehead after the shot to the ring post.

"This isn't going to be pretty! What more can these three men do to each other?!" yells Wanda as all three make their way towards the announce position. "Oh this can't be good!" called out Goddard as Sanjay and Carl nod at each other. "What do those two have planned for poor Elmer?" asked Cosmo as the two grab Elmer and set him up for some ungodly move on the ring apron. "I think we better make ourselves scarce guys!" Wanda yells as they lift Elmer up and hold him there for a few seconds.

They drop him in a double back suplex onto the announce table, which promptly shatters as the three innocent commentators scramble for their lives. A massive _HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! _chant erupts from the crowd as the camera shows an unconscious Elmer laying in the rubble of the announce table. "Oh my God, they KILLED him!" screamed a distraught Wanda, to which, from a far corner of the arena, a faint yell of "You Bastards!" rang out, causing the crowd to laugh. "Get some EMT's out here right now!" called Cosmo as four blue clad emergency workers ran out from the back with a gurney to check on Elmer.

Meanwhile, the remaining two competitors started to stand toe to toe and throw devastating punches. Carl then got the upper hand with a swift kick to the midsection. With Sanjay doubled over in pain, Carl grabs him and plants him with a Double Arm DDT, gaining only a two count from the referee. As Carl argues with the referee, Sanjay is up and looking very angry. He hits an unsuspecting Carl with an impressive spin kick to the head and quickly covers him for a two count. Carl has no time to recover as Sanjay picks him up and hit's a scoop slam, then bounces off the far ropes and lands a leg drop for another two count.

Outside the ring, Elmer is on the gurney and is sporting a neck brace as a precautionary measure. "Well, Elmer is out of the match, leaving two tired, but determined men left, how much more can these two have left in the tank?" Goddard says as Sanjay whips Carl into the corner and begins to "stomp a mud hole in him and walk it dry". With Carl left laying in the center of the ring, Sanjay mounts the ropes and delivers an elbow drop. "What elevation by Sanjay on that elbow! Carl is down and possibly out! Can Sanjay capitalize on this?" Wanda said as he covered Carl for another frustrating two count. "What guts by Wheezer by kicking out! Both men are exhausted, how much longer can this go on?" Cosmo questions.

Sanjay picks up a prone Carl, throws him on his back and delivers a thunderous Samoan Drop. "Is that enough to put away Carl?" Goddard questions as Carl once again shoots his shoulder off the mat and the referee counts a frustrating two count. "Apparently not Goddard." Wanda says as Carl rolls outside and grabs a steel chair from ringside. "Does Carl _want_ to get disqualified?" asked Cosmo as the referee sees the chair and grabs it from Carl and throws it outside. With the ref's back turned, Carl is able to sneak in a low blow that leaves Sanjay doubled over in pain. Carl hits a Twist of Fate as the referee turns back around and counts another two count.

"Even cheating, Carl can't seem to put the resilient Sanjay away!" yells Wanda. "Of course not, Sanjay's step-dad is a retired Marine, with that kind of training for most of his life, it might take half an army to put Sanjay down for the three." Goddard notes. Sanjay quickly gets to his feet and shoots Carl into the ropes and hit's a hellacious Spinebuster. He climbs the ropes and goes for a 5 Star Frog Splash, but Carl rolls out of the way at the very last possible second, leaving Sanjay curled up in the fetal position clutching his stomach. "Most of the time, Sanjay connects with the 5 Star Frog Splash, but this time he only crashed and burned!" yelled Wanda.

Carl staggered, but was able to get the drop on Sanjay, picking him up and slamming him down to the canvas. "These two are putting it all out there for the enjoyment of the fans here at the Dimmadome!" cried Cosmo as Carl struggled to get back to his feet. Sanjay got to his feet and started slugging it out again with Carl. Carl poked him in the eye and went for his finishing move, but Sanjay had it scouted and grabbed his foot and spun him around, going for a punch, but Carl ducked and booted him in the gut and hit his finishing move. "There it is, a variation on the Stone Cold Stunner: the Retroville Rush!" yelled Cosmo as Carl quickly covered a stunned and exhausted Sanjay. The referee this time got the three count and this match is in the books.

"Here is your winner: Carl Wheezer!" said Chip as the crowd went nuts in appreciation over the guts and heart the three men showed. Carl weakly raised his arms in victory, then collapsed against the top rope.

"Wow what a match! These three young men gave it all for the fans! They gave of their bodies, even of their very _souls_ here tonight! None of them are just "background clutter" anymore in my book!" yelled Wanda

"Yes it was a very exciting and enthralling match-up Wanda" Goddard noted. "It's what you would've expected from a Triple Threat guys." Cosmo added. "Now let's go backstage to special reporter Sheldon Dinkleberg who is standing by with one of the participants in tonight's Main Event Three Way Dance. Take it away Sheldon!"

_Backstage_

"Thanks Cosmo. I'm standing here with Tootie McDonald, who along with Trixie Tang and Cindy Vortex will be competing for the love and affection of Timmy Turner. Tootie, tell the home audience just what you are feeling going into this historic contest?"

"Thank you Mr. Dinkleberg. Well, I'm nervous and excited about the match. At first I was worried about this Cindy girl, because at least I know what Trixie can throw at me. I had to scout Vortex for several weeks leading into tonight, and I am not concerned anymore. I can't believe that Timmy would even fall for her! She isn't that pretty to begin with and her voice is so damn annoying!

"Any concerns that if you win the match, that Timmy will reject you?"

"No, he has really matured over the years. I think he sees Trixie for what she is, and myself for what I am. This Cindy girl is of no concern to me, and I'm sure it's the same for Trixie. I say Trixie and I team up to get rid of this little girl first, then we can settle the score once and for all!" With that, Tootie walks off to prepare for the match.

"Strong words from Tootie there. Back to you guys at ringside." With that, Sheldon walks off. The camera pans over to see Mr. Turner half in the shadows growling "_Dinkleberg!" _then walking off to prepare for his match.

_Back at Ringside_

We return to ringside to find Chip back in the ring with the microphone, ready to announce the next contest. "Ladies and Gentleman, the contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match!" With that, P.O.D.'s song "Boom" hits in the arena and the next combatant enters the arena. "Introducing first: From Retroville, Texas, weighing 179 lbs, SHEEN ESTEVEZ!" Sheen walks down the aisle, no longer wearing an "Ultra Lord" t-shirt, but is shirtless with denim shorts on. He enters the ring and begins to pose ala Shawn Michaels.

Once he is done with his posing, "Let's Go" by Trick Daddy starts and his opponent makes his way out. "His opponent: Born in Atlanta, Georgia, weighing 167 lbs, CHESTER MC BADBAT!" Chester made his way down, past the many tables and chairs adorning the entrance ramp.

He slides into the ring under the bottom rope and he himself poses as girls in the front row swoon. He takes off his fur coat, showing off his muscled chest and tight denim jeans. The referee explains the rules to the two and we are about to get underway!

_A/N: Well that's Chapter number 2. Again I do hope your enjoying this twisted little tale. As always, reviews are welcome, but please no flames. Flames make me angry, and you wouldn't like me angry! Chapter 3 will feature this contest, another backstage interview and the intros for the next match. _


	3. TLC Match

_Summary: It's Chester vs. Sheen in a brutal T.L.C. Match! There are no count outs and no disqualifications! The only way to win is either pin your opponent, or make him submit! _

_Disclaimer: It's in the first chapter, for those who care. _

_Bell rings_

Chester comes out firing, throwing wild lefts and rights, some of them actually connecting. Sheen is stunned, but decides to roll out of the ring to get his breath back. While there, Chester sneaks up behind him and cracks him on the back with a wicked chair shot! "What a chair shot! Sheen has a history of back problems, how will that factor into this Goddard?" Wanda asked. "Well, the last time I talked with him, Sheen told me that he had gotten his back fixed, and underwent months of rehab just to get ready for this contest." Goddard replied. Sheen stumbles around to the makeshift announcers table, Chester right on his heels. Chester grabbed Sheen and slammed his head into the table. Sheen went limp, making it difficult for Chester to get him back into the ring.

Chester quit trying, and instead jumped back in the ring and started to taunt Sheen, who was beginning to regain his senses. Sheen cautiously reentered the ring, and was greeted with a stiff scoop slam for his trouble. Sheen grabs his lower back in agony, Chester rolls back outside and grabs the chair that he used in the first place. He raised it, but when he swung, Sheen ducked and the chair bounced off the ropes and cracked Chester right between the eyes! Sheen saw his opportunity, and quickly covered Chester, but only got a two count to show for it.

Sheen stalks a still dazed Chester, waiting for the right moment to strike. Upon finding it, he grabs Chester, and plants him with a series of textbook belly-to-back suplexes. Chester grabs the back of his head in agony, while Sheen goes back outside and grabs a table from underneath the ring. "Oh this can't be good! What could be running through the devious mind of Sheen?" Wanda called. Sheen slid the table into the ring, set it up, and set Chester up on the top rope. Chester fought back, and the two are teetering dangerously on the top turnbuckle. Chester got the upper hand, under hooked Sheen, and dove off, driving Sheen with a brutal power bomb! The two crashed through the table with a sickening thud, complimented by the splintering of wood.

_HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! _yelled the crowd. "Oh my GOD!" Cosmo yelled, "What a move by Chester!" Wanda cried. Goddard didn't say anything, his ears covering his ocular sensors. Neither man moved for a few seconds, but since Chester was the aggressor, he came to first. He covered a prone Sheen, but Sheen got his foot on the bottom rope at the last second. "The crowd is definitely into this one!" Cosmo called, noting the crowd's response to every move in the ring.

Chester, for whatever reason, decided to go to the outside and grab a ladder! He took a couple of shots at Sheen with it, both of them missing as Sheen ducked out of the way. Sheen then took the lead and dropkicked the ladder back into Chester's face! Chester lay prone on the mat, with a trickle of blood running down his forehead. Instead of covering Chester, Sheen decided to pose to the crowd. This allowed Chester the opportunity to rest, and it paid off. While Sheen posed, Chester hit him with a nasty low blow. Sheen doubled over in pain, which Chester took advantage of, hitting a brain scrambling DDT.

The two lay in the middle of the ring, while the crowd chants: _THIS MATCH RULES!_ over and over again. Sheen is the first to his feet, and drags Chester up by his hair. Sheen lands some decent punches, before grabbing a chair, looking for the homerun swing. Chester, who was barely able to stand, summoned enough strength to spin kick the chair back into Sheen's face! "Good god! What a move! It was reminiscent of R.V.D.'s "Van Daminator"!" Goddard called. Now a trickle of blood was flowing out of Sheen's forehead.

Both men are down again, gasping for breath. The crowd is going crazy. Chester is up first and drops an elbow into Sheen's sternum. With Sheen curled up in pain, Chester bounces off the ropes and delivers an impressive leg drop ala Hulk Hogan. Chester went for the win, but only got a two count. Chester is beside himself at not getting the win, and decides to argue with the referee. This allows Sheen enough time to recover and sneak another table into the ring.

Back in the ring, Sheen spins a shocked Chester around and nails a short clothes line. "What more can these two _do _to each other?" Wanda asked. They were about to find out. Sheen took down the table and slid it to the outside. After setting it back up, he brawled some more with Chester, who was bleeding pretty bad. Sheen threw Chester back outside, and followed after him. The two fought hard around the ring, spit, snot, and blood flying with every punch.

Sheen got the upper hand with a devastating vertical suplex on the entrance ramp. With Chester nearly out of it, Sheen went under the ring, and pulled a fifteen foot ladder out from under the ring! "Oh god, what could Sheen possibly want with _that?_" Cosmo wondered as the crowd buzzed with anticipation. "If he does what I think he's gonna do, Chester is as good as dead!" Goddard yelled, standing up on his hind paws. Sheen grabbed Chester and threw him on the table. Chester however, refusing to go out like this, fought back and got up off the table.

The two traded more punches, both young men teetering on the brink of exhaustion. Sheen appeared to have the upper hand after a series of kicks to the midsection. He threw down a chair, and set Chester up for a pile driver, but Chester blocked it, and back dropped Sheen onto the blue protective mats. As Sheen stumbled to his feet, Chester took advantage and drove his head into the chair with a DDT.

Chester, seizing that opportunity, threw Sheen onto the table, then gazed first at the ladder, then at the ring. "Now Chester is getting sick and twisted thoughts! What could he be planning?" Wanda asked, sitting up higher to get a better view. Chester folded up the ladder and slid it back into the ring. He set it up and started to climb. "Oh god NO! If he does this, he will kill Sheen!" Cosmo cried, seeing where Chester was going with this. Once perched at the top, Chester pointed to the crowd and pounded his chest. "No, Chester don't do it! It's suicide!" Wanda yelled.

Chester set up, and dove off the ladder, sailing gracefully through the air, and landing smack on top of Sheen, breaking the table into a million pieces. "OH MY GOD!" Wanda shrieked, "WHAT A 5 STAR FROG SPLASH!" Cosmo shouted, "That's it, Sheen's DEAD!" Goddard called. _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!_ the crowd chanted. The referee, not knowing what else to do, slid out of the ring. First he checked on the two, then, noting that Chester was laying on top of Sheen, counted the 1-2-3.

"Here is your winner: CHESTER MCBADBAT!"

"There aren't any winners in this match! That was sickening!" Wanda cried, genuinely concerned about the two young men. The referee called for medical help for both men. Within seconds, EMT's were on the scene, placing a neck brace on Sheen, who seemed the worse for wear. Chester managed to stand, and the referee raised his hand as the crowd went wild. Sheen was placed on a stretcher, while two EMT workers helped Chester to the back.

"What a match, and we are just getting started!" Cosmo said. "Yes Cosmo, now, while the ring crew is cleaning up this god awful mess, we once again go backstage to Sheldon Dinkleberg, who is with a special guest. Take it away Sheldon!" Goddard said.

_Backstage_

"Thanks Goddard. I'm standing with Timmy Turner, who is what the three young ladies will be fighting for tonight. Timmy, what are _your_ thoughts on tonight's main event?"

Timmy strokes his chin for a moment, gathering his thoughts, then he begins to speak. "Well Mr. Dinkleberg, I honestly didn't want this match to take place. I like all three girls, but I know I can only have one. I was hoping that Trixie, Tootie, and Cindy could settle this non-violently, but since they can't…I'll be cheering that all three escape without serious injury."

Dinkleberg nodded, taking that in. "So is there a particular lady you'll be cheering for tonight?"

"Not outwardly, but those who really know me will know who I am cheering for. I'm confident that the girl I want to win will. I just hope that after the match, there is enough for me _to _love. Also, I am hoping that this match ends in a clean finish. I don't want anyone to say that this girl won because of some outside interference."

With that, Timmy walked off, heading for the locker room that the three (for whatever reason) shared. "I guess it's safe to say that the girl who wins will be the one Timmy likes. Back to you guys at ringside!" Again, Dinkleberg walked off camera, and we see Mr. Turner growling "_Dinkleberg!_". However this time, Mrs. Turner is holding him back from pummeling the unsuspecting man. "Come on dear, it's not worth it." Mrs. Turner said, dragging him off.

_Back at Ringside_

We return to the three shocked commentators. "That last match was as violent and brutal as you will ever see, in my humble estimation." Wanda said, going over her notes. "It was Wanda, that was a Main Event caliber match, how can the rest of the card compete?" Cosmo added. "Well, it seems the crew is done cleaning up, and the next match is about to begin!" Goddard called.

Over the P.A. we hear the song "Milkshake" by Kelis, signifying the arrival of the most soulful female resident of Retroville. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is the B.F.F. match! In this contest, there are no count outs, and no disqualifications! Introducing first: Now residing in Brooklyn, New York, Cindy Vortex's B.F.F.: LIBBY FOLFAX!" Libby walked down to the ring, wearing skin tight jeans and a yellow t-shirt, with a determined look on her face.

As soon as Libby is in the ring, Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" starts up, and down walks her opponent. "Her opponent: From Dimmsdale, California, Trixie Tang's B.F.F.: VERONICA VERDANT!" Veronica, clad in a mini skirt and white tank top, struts down to the ring, a little overconfidence showing in her eyes.

"This should be a great hardcore match! We will keep you posted on Sheen's condition as it becomes available to us. All we know at this point is that he has been rushed to a local medical facility for tests." Wanda said. "The two beautiful ladies are in the ring and we are ready for a war!" Cosmo shouts, drool seen running down his chin. Wanda sees this, and smacks him on the back of the head. "Get your mind out of the gutter and on this match you idiot!" She shouts.

_A/N: Chapter 3 is in the books! The next chapter will contain this match, and a possible backstage interview with A.J. (that is, if Mr. Turner doesn't get his hands on Mr. Dinkleberg first!) Read and review please. _


	4. Libby vs Veronica

_Summary: Here we go! Libby and Veronica battle it out to see who is the better B.F.F. (I only know of the term "B.F.F." from an episode of "South Park".) One pin fall or submission to a finish!_

_Bell rings_

Libby and Veronica stalk one another to start the contest. They lock up in the center of the ring. Veronica gets the upper hand early with a well timed knee to the midsection. "I don't think we will see much of the obligatory "hardcore" weaponry in this one Cosmo." Goddard said as they traded dropkicks, arm drags, and German suplexes, much to the delight of the crowd. "Your right Goddard, I think this will be more technically sound then that T.L.C. match." Cosmo agreed. "The thing I think that Libby has to watch out for the most is Veronica's finishing move: the Katahajime. That move may been more well known here in the United States as the "Tazmission", but it is still lethal. If Veronica manages to get that on, this match is over!" Wanda added.

After another series of moves and countermoves (much to the appreciation of the fans), Libby ducked outside the ring and grabbed a chair. After an Irish whip into the far corner, Libby sets up the chair, charges, and leaps, first onto the chair, then onto Veronica. "Air Soul taking flight there!" Wanda yelled. Veronica staggered around the ring, Libby folds up the chair and throws it right into Veronica's unprotected skull. "Good Lord! Was that even necessary?" Cosmo asked, slightly sickened by the sound of metal on cranium. Libby quickly covered Veronica, but only got a two count for her trouble.

Veronica recovered, and was able to land a jaw-busting sidekick that stunned Libby. She recovers and nails Veronica with a spine-tingling scoop slam. With Veronica dazed on the mat, Libby ran to one corner, leaped onto the middle rope, bounced to the opposing top rope, spun and dropped a leg on Veronica. "What a Double Jump Corkscrew Guillotine Leg Drop by Libby!" Cosmo called. Libby went for a pin, but only got a two count.

Libby continued to press the advantage, until Veronica caught her with a dropkick to the face. Veronica bounced off the far ropes and hit one of her favorite moves. "Rolling Thunder by Verdant." Goddard called, obviously pulling for his good friend Libby in this match. With Libby down, Veronica runs to the closest corner, leaps up and hits another of her impressive aerial offensive moves. "Split Legged Moonsault by Veronica! Can she capitalize?" Cosmo asked. Veronica went for another cover, but got a close 2 ½ count for her trouble.

A frustrated Veronica slid out of the ring to grab yet another weapon, but was met with a baseball slide that Libby turned into a head scissors takeover. This sent a stunned Veronica over the guardrail, and into the crowd.

Libby ran around the ring and grabbed the chair that Chip sat on during the matches. She slid back into the ring, and set up the chair. "What the hell could she possibly be contemplating?" Wanda called. They all soon found out. Libby bounced off the ropes, leaped onto the chair, then onto the top rope, then she flipped into the third row of ringside, and more importantly, she landed smack on top of Veronica. "Triple Jump Somersault Senton! A move that was innovated by one of Libby's male wrestling heroes: the Homicidal, Suicidal, Genocidal madman Sabu!" Goddard cried.

After a couple of moments of recovery, the two ladies began to brawl in the crowd. Veronica took the advantage with a stiff forearm to Libby's face. With that, Veronica threw Libby back over the guardrail, then after a few punches, threw her back in the ring.

Veronica whipped Libby into the corner, and followed her in with a stiff clothesline. With Libby stunned, Veronica lifted her up to the top, scaled the ropes, jumped and took her over. "Hurricanrana from the top! What a move!" Goddard yelled, trying to be unbiased. Veronica once again went for the win, but was denied when Libby got her left shoulder off the mat.

Veronica jumped up and began to argue with the referee about a supposed "slow count". This gave Libby ample time to recover. With Veronica distracted, Libby slipped out of the ring, and pulled yet another table from under the ring. She set it up, snuck up behind Veronica and delivered a low blow. "Even on a woman, that hurts!" Wanda cried, feeling phantom sympathy pains for Veronica.

Libby took this opportunity for what it was worth. She lifted Veronica up onto her shoulders. After holding her there for a few seconds, she flipped her off and drove her through the table. "A devastating Death Valley Driver! Libby stole one of Veronica's signature moves!" Cosmo yelled. "What a move indeed! It was invented by Louie Spicolli, and perfected by Tommy Dreamer!" Wanda added, enlightening the home audience. The crowd is rocking and rolling as the match ebbed and flowed. Libby went for the win, but again Veronica showed guts and heart by kicking out.

_This is Awesome! _The crowd chanted as the two exhausted ladies slugged it out in the middle of the ring. Veronica went for a discus punch, but Libby ducked. Libby tried to lock Veronica up, but Veronica reversed it. Veronica locked up Libby, and threw her with authority. "A massive T-bone suplex by Verdant! You now know that she is setting up for the Katahajime!" Goddard yelled.

After another T-bone suplex, Veronica signaled that the end was here. She went to lock Libby in with the katahajime, but Libby reversed it into a T-bone suplex of her own! After mocking Veronica, Libby locked in the Katahajime on Veronica! "Libby catches Veronica with her own finishing move!" Wanda cried, before Veronica reversed out of it and hit a nasty side head and arm suplex. "But nobody locks in the Katahajime like Veronica!" Wanda added. Veronica drug Libby back to her feet, before delivering a bone-jarring Northern Lights suplex. Veronica bridged out to get a pinfall attempt, but Libby again kicked out at two.

Veronica is stunned that she didn't get the win, and even more stunned when Libby cracks her between the eyes with a chair shot. "Good Lord, that chair shot could be heard all the way out on Chompy Memorial Drive!" Cosmo called.

With Veronica down, and apparently out, Libby grabbed the chair again. She scaled the ropes, tucked the chair behind her thighs, and flipped off the turnbuckle. Unfortunately, Veronica came to, and moved out of the way at the last second. "Libby was looking for the Atomic Arabian Facebuster, but found nothing but canvas! How the hell did Veronica move?" Wanda called. Veronica, sensing the proverbial "blood in the water", decided that the time was right for the kill. She grabbed a hurting Libby and locked it in.

"There it is! The Katahajime! Veronica has chocked out Timmy Turner, Tootie Flanagan, A.J. Phillips, Cindy Vortex with this very move, and now you can add Libby's name to that list!" Cosmo called as the ref raised Libby's right arm three times, and finally called for the bell when her arm dropped limply for the third time.

"Here is your winner of the match by submission: VERONICA VERDANT!" Chip announced, the crowd nearly drowning him out with their cheers.

"Veronica proves once and for all that she is the better Best Friend!" Wanda yelled. Veronica was not done though, she went to Chip, and asked for his microphone. Libby started to stir as Veronica began to talk.

"Libby, listen to me, what just happened…is that I choked you out. But…you pushed me to my very breaking point and no one has ever done that before. I'm not trying to blow smoke up your ass with all this…" Someone in the crowd yelled _bullshit!_, which made Veronica angry. "Yeah, it may be bullshit to you pal, but show some damn respect!" She turned back to Libby. "Anyway, like I was saying, it was a honor to fight you here, and anytime that you want a rematch, all you gotta do is ask. Now I want to shake your hand."

"What a show of sportsmanship by Veronica here guys. It really warms the heart…if I had one of course." Goddard quipped. The two shook hands, and Libby even raised Veronica's hand in victory. As the two exchanged praise, Cindy snuck in the ring and attacked Veronica from behind. The two proceeded to stomp Veronica into the dirt. With Veronica down and reeling, Cindy got on the microphone. "That ought to keep you from messing with my match tonight bitch! Timmy is _mine, _and nothing you, Trixie, or Tootie can do will stop that!" She threw the mic back at Chip, and proceeded to pose with Libby over the prone Veronica, much to the displeasure of the crowd.

"What a no good, lousy human being is Cindy Vortex!" Wanda cried. "Oh like Trixie and Veronica wouldn't have done the same thing Wanda!" Goddard yelled. "Your just mad that Cindy and Libby beat them to the punch!" Goddard continued. "Just go backstage, I'm sick of this biased rant!" Wanda yelled.

_Backstage_

Sheldon once again stood before the set, microphone in hand. "At this time let me introduce my guest…" he never finished. Mr. Turner attacked him from behind with a steel chair. He beat the crap out of him for thirty seconds, before grabbing the mic. "I _finally_ got you Dinkleberg! Take that you stupid bastard!" he continued his assault, before several referees and Mrs. Turner finally arrived and grabbed Mr. Turner. The EMT's arrived and tended to Mr. Dinkleberg, and we go back to ringside, where things seemed to have cooled between Wanda and Goddard.

_Back at Ringside_

The three commentators are stunned at this recent turn of events. Too stunned to speak even. "Let's go up to Chip for the intro's for the next match." Wanda finally said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following Mixed Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall!" With that, the song "Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi, plays and out walks our first team. "Introducing first, from Dimmsdale, California: Katherine and David Turner!" The pair walk out, wearing matching T-shirt and jean shorts outfits. Mrs. Turner smiles and waves to the crowd, while Mr. Turner seems like he is in a trance of some kind. "I think Mr. Turner has finally snapped!" Cosmo called, noting the far-away look in his eyes. The pair enter the ring and wave to the hometown fans, while paying no attention to the Retroville contingent of fans in the arena.

After their love fest with the fans, the song changes to "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, and out walks their opponents. "Their opponents: from Retroville, Texas: Hugh and Judy Neutron!" The Neutrons come to the ring clad in tank tops and track pants (except that Mr. Neutron is shirtless, much to the dismay of his wife.).

"The Parental Tag Team match is about to get underway! This is a mixed tag, meaning that the men fight the men, and the women fight the women." Wanda called, the two teams meeting in the middle of the ring to hear the rules for the referee. The two teams go to their respective corners, and the bell rings.

_A/N: That's it for Chapter 4! The next chapter will contain the usual, except that I doubt anymore backstage interviews will be conducted. As always, Read and Review please. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. _


	5. The Turners vs The Neutrons

_Summary: The Turners and Neutrons do battle to see who is the better parental unit! One fall to a finish, with no time limit, and normal rules apply (Disqualifications and count outs are in play) _

_Bell rings_

The match starts with Mr. Turner staring down Mr. Neutron. "You have to wonder if that attack on Mr. Dinkleberg took a lot out of Mr. Turner." Wanda stated as the two locked up. After a textbook standing switch, David clubbed Hugh in the back. "That certainly will help you get the advantage." Goddard called, even more biased then during the last match.

The two patriarchs stare down once more. Hugh, upset about the club to his back, has an evil glint in his eyes. David, on the other hand has an overconfident, even borderline cocky look in his eyes. They lock up, and Hugh gets David into an amateur full nelson. David counters by continually putting the sole of his boot as hard as he can into Hugh's kneecap. "Whatever works I guess." was all Wanda could say. David went to punch Hugh, but he ducked, and limped back to his corner and tagged in his wife.

With the tag, Katherine Turner made her way into the fray. The first thing she did was to slap the taste out of Judy's mouth. This enraged Judy, who went for a big right hook, but found nothing but air. Katherine zipped behind Judy, and caught her with a beautiful German suplex. Katherine bridged out, and got a 2 count form the referee. "A beautiful suplex there, but only a two count for Mrs. Turner!" Cosmo called. Goddard looked less then interested in that sequence.

Once on her feet, Judy went on the offensive. She shot Katherine into the ropes, and upon her return, grabbed her right arm and took her down, into a most painful submission move. "Excellent execution on that Fujiwara Armbar there by Judy!" Goddard called, now pleased at this turn of events. Katherine yelled in pain as she tried to get to her back, trying to keep her elbow from being hyper extended. She finally had to crawl to the bottom rope to break the hold.

Judy didn't let her get her breath, executing a textbook snap mare takeover, and quickly applying a Dragon Sleeper. Only a well-timed boot from her husband prevented Katherine from passing out. "These ladies are putting on a technical masterpiece." Wanda called as it was Katherine's turn to go on the offensive. She in turn shot Judy off the ropes and back body dropped her, followed by a knee drop to her face. Judy quickly shot up and ran to her corner and tagged her husband.

The two men charged at one another, but it was David who got the upper hand with a clothesline. "That was reminiscent of JBL's Clothesline from Hell!" Wanda called as the two men brawled ferociously. The two traded punches in the center of the ring. Hugh went for a sidekick, but David caught his foot, but he was not out of danger. Hugh got his balance and delivered a devastating kick to the back of David's head. "An Owen Hart like enzugiri by Hugh Neutron!" Cosmo called, impressed. Hugh went for the win, but only got a 2 count for the trouble.

David gets up and goes for a side kick of his own, but Hugh catches his boot, and spins him around, only to catch both soles right in his face. "An excellent Dragon Whip there." Goddard said, unimpressed. David then grabbed Hugh and shot him into the ropes again, this time catching him with a power slam. "What rotation! I think he may have broke his back!" Wanda cried. David went for the cover, but Hugh kicked out at 1.

Out of the corner of his eye, David saw his wife begging for a tag, so he reluctantly tagged her in. She rushed Judy, who had no time to react. Katherine dropkicked Judy back into the corner, the momentum carried into Hugh, who went flying off the apron. Katherine slipped outside, climbed to the top, grabbed Judy by the neck and flipped forward. "Diamond Dust by Katherine Turner! This _has _to be over!" Cosmo yelled. But, once again, Judy got her shoulder up at 2 ½.

Judy was now upset. She started throwing punches, which caught her counterpart by surprise. A quick DDT by Katherine ended the onslaught. "We are back to square one with these two ladies, God only knows how this match will end!" Goddard called.

Hugh had regained his senses and was calling for a tag, seeing that his wife was in trouble. He got the tag, and they double teamed Katherine. As David looked on in horror, Hugh lifted Katherine into a pile driver position, while Judy came off the top rope, grabbing her ankles, and aiding her husband in driving Katherine into the mat. "A vicious spike pile driver by the Neutrons, I pray that she is all right!" Cosmo called. "Fortunately they can not pin Katherine, as David is the legal man!" Goddard called, somewhat sullenly.

David charged into the ring and dropkicked Judy out of the ring. He turned his attention to Hugh, and landed several kicks to his side and midsection. Hugh dropped to his knees and David advanced. A swift high speed roundhouse kick nearly knocked Hugh out…permanently. "What a Buzzsaw kick! He nearly kicked his head into the fifth row!" Wanda yelled. David however, didn't go for the cover. He picked Hugh up, and power bombed him. "He nearly drove him right through the mat!" Goddard called, more concerned over Hugh Neutron's health then the match.

David once more set Hugh up for a power bomb, but this time he lifted him high above his head, then drove him into the canvas. "David Turner hits The Last Ride! That has got to end this!" Wanda yelled, but with more guts then brains, Hugh Neutron kicked out. David argued with the referee, giving Hugh enough time to recover, and plan his next move.

David again rushed Hugh, but this time he grabbed his arm, drove him into the mat, and applied his finishing move. "Oh my! Hugh has him in the Crippler Crossface!" Goddard yelled. David cried out in pain, Katherine, who had just started to stir, saw her husband in trouble and struck.

With Herculean effort, she stands up, walks behind Hugh, and kicks what could have been a sixty yard field goal right between his legs, of course unseen by the referee. "That was totally uncalled for! Hugh had the match won!" Goddard called, again showing his bias. "Would you please give it a rest Goddard! It's getting old fast!" Wanda yelled back.

As Hugh gingerly clutched his manhood, Judy Neutron kicked Katherine in the stomach, and drove her face straight into the mat. "That's the N-Factor! This match is over!" Goddard cried. "You dumbass, DAVID Turner is the legal participant, not Katherine…so either call the match straight down the line, or shut it!" Wanda yelled back. Goddard, thoroughly embarrassed, lowered his head and shut his mouth.

David now had control. After shaking the feeling back into his arm, he fired off several stiff punches into Hugh's face. With Neutron reeling, David whips him into the ropes, and nails a teeth rattling Spine buster. Then he walks casually, grabs his right ankle, and goes for a submission victory. "Turner just applied the Ankle Lock! Will Neutron tap out?" Cosmo yelled. Hugh cried out in pain, continually shaking his head "no" every time the referee asked him if he wanted to give up.

Finally after about two minutes of excruciating pain, Hugh manages to crawl to the bottom rope, causing a break. "Neutron showed a lot of heart by gutting his way to the ropes there." Wanda called, giving Goddard an evil stare as she did.

Turning to the cheering Dimmsdale crowd, David starting to pose and taunt Hugh, without noticing that he had crawled over to his corner and tagged in his wife. Judy caught him flat footed, and slapped him so hard that she drew blood from his cheek. Katherine came flying into the ring and took her down hard. "A very impressive Lou Thez Press by Katherine Turner!" Goddard called, trying his best to be unbiased. Katherine landed right after right into Judy's face.

Katherine rolled off Judy, and began to stalk her. Upon seeing her opportunity, she bounced off the ropes and went for a flying forearm. Unfortunately, she didn't hit Judy, but the referee instead. He went flying out of the ring, and landed hard on the mats outside. Both teams, realizing that the referee was down and out, saw a major opportunity to put this match on ice.

Hugh and David slugged it out outside the ring, both men going for the same steel chair, and neither man wanting to relinquish it. A stiff European Uppercut from Hugh dazed David enough for Hugh to take ownership of the chair. He cracked David right between the eyes with it, leaving him unconscious. "What a chair shot! I think David's skull might be cracked after that one!" Cosmo called. With a sick and twisted look in his eyes, Hugh slid back in the ring. Judy held a now defenseless Katherine Turner for her husband to take out.

All of a sudden, a young woman ran from the crowd and jumped the guardrail. "Who the hell is _that?_" Goddard asked. It didn't take much to figure out who it was, the red hair was a dead giveaway. "It's VICKY!" Wanda yelled. "When did she get out of jail?" Cosmo inquired. That wasn't important, what was important was that Vicky was here, and she had evil intentions as always.

Vicky slid into the ring and kicked Hugh below the belt line. With him incapacitated, she turned her attention to Judy. Katherine was now holding her back, telling Vicky to smash her skull in. "The Turners are gonna steal this contest thanks to Vicky!" Wanda yelled, sickened that the Turners would ally themselves with that flame haired succubus.

Vicky reared back and swung the chair, but Judy ducked out of the way at the last moment, and the chair smashed Katherine's skull instead. "It backfired! Judy ducked!" Goddard yelled. Horrified, Vicky dropped the chair and went to check on Katherine (she along with her husband, had been her meal ticket for so many years after all.). While she was doing that, Hugh recovered enough to grab her and deliver a massive Tombstone Piledriver. He and Judy then deposited Vicky over the top rope and out onto the floor.

Katherine was now all alone. She tried her best to fight off both of the Neutrons, but couldn't. Hugh grabbed her, shot her into the ropes, and when she returned, both him and his wife delivered the knock-out blow. "There it is, the Neutron Bomb! Fans may know that move as the 3-D that the Dudley Boyz made famous in ECW and WWE!" Goddard yelled, knowing that Katherine was as good as finished. Judy covered Katherine and got the three count!

"Here are your winners of the match: HUGH AND JUDY NEUTRON!" Chip announced, a mix of cheers and boos raining from the crowd.

"The Neutrons get the duke in the Parental Tag Team match!" Cosmo yelled. "That was an incredible match-up guys." Wanda said, glad that Goddard put aside his personal feelings. "Yes it was, but our next contest is going to be very brutal guys." Goddard said.

"Yes indeed Goddard, it is the very first _Classroom from Hell_ match. Now our original combatant, Winifred Fowl was supposed to compete tonight, but the trainers and doctors would not clear her due to her age. This match is scheduled to go on as planned, but I don't know who the second participant is going to be." Wanda said as an old style blue steel cage was installed on the ring.

"Well, the cage is installed, and the Hell in a Cell is lowering, so I guess we are going to have to find out." Goddard said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest…is the first ever _Classroom from Hell _match, and it is scheduled for one fall!" Chip announced. As he finished speaking, the song "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne hit and down walked our first competetor. "Introducing first: From Dimmsdale, California, weighing 140 lbs: DENZEL CROCKER!"

Crocker made his way to the ring wearing his normal attire, but not before spazzing out like he always does, shouting "FAIRY GOD PARENTS!" at the top of his lungs and contorting into several painful looking positions. As he finished, and entered the ring, the song "Come Sail Away" by Styx hit and down walked his new opponent.

"His opponent: From Green Bay, Wisconsin…GERALDINE WAXELPLAX!" Crocker looked striken as Principal Waxelplax made her way to the ring, wearing her workout gear from the 1980's. "Oh man! Waxelplax has been wanting to get her hands on Crocker for a long time guys!" Cosmo yelled. The two stood in the center of the ring and received the rules from the referee and the bell rings.

_A/N: You know the drill. I'll explain the rules of this unique contest at the beginning of the next chapter. Until then, Read, Review, and by all mean enjoy! _


	6. Classroom from Hell Match

_Summary: It's the first ever Classroom from Hell match! The object is simple, No count-outs, no disqualifications. You must pin your opponent or make them submit. Pinfalls and submissions count anywhere, inside or outside the cage or Cell. _

_Disclaimer: Chapter one contains it, if you care. _

_Bell rings_

"The school of hard knocks in in session!" Wanda cried as the match began. The two combatants first take turns looking at their surroundings. The ring is littered with rulers, books, desks, and a chalkboard. Crocker comes out first with a short arm clothesline. Waxelplax doesn't even budge. "Well, I'm surprised that Crocker would fight outside of his weight class, but be that as it may, this should be an interesting match." Goddard called. "I don't think Crocker had a choice. The matchmakers decided that this would be the best possible match-up for him." Cosmo interjected. Waxelplax hit Crocker right between the eyes with what looked like a History book. "Yeesh, I hope for Crocker's sake that History doesn't repeat itself!" Wanda called, chuckling at her little joke, Cosmo just looked at her, somewhat confused while Goddard just shook his head. "Oh never mind." Wanda sighed.

A series or punches and kicks, and Crocker is on the offensive. "This won't be a technical masterpiece ladies and gentlemen." Goddard said. Geraldine was a little loopy, but soon took back the advantage with a stiff kick right between Crocker's legs. She then grabbed him, and hurled him into the side of the cage. "That'll leave a mark in the morning!" Cosmo yelled. With Crocker groggy, Geraldine fired up. Several lefts were landed, before she landed the big right jab. "Crocker's jaw is probably broken!" Wanda called, noting that he was gingerly holding his jaw. "Yeah, you know, for a guy who loves to run his mouth, who knew he had such a glass jaw?" Goddard asked.

Geraldine took her time with Crocker. Eventually she Irish Whipped him into a corner, turned him so that his back was facing her, lifted him to the top turnbuckle, and threw him off. "Release Belly to Back Superplex by Principal Waxelplax!" Cosmo called. Crocker grabbed the back of his head in agony. Geraldine then climbed up to the very top of the cage and delivered an elbow. "Oh my God! What hang time by Geraldine Waxelplax! She dropped that elbow ala Shawn Michaels!" Wanda cried. She went for the cover, but she pulled Crocker's shoulder off the mat before the three could be delivered. "Oh my, Principal Waxelplax was some evil intentions!" Cosmo yelled.

She dragged a still stunned Crocker out the cage door, and into the Cell. She drug his forehead all over the mesh fencing that made up the walls of the Hell in a Cell. "Oh god! Crocker's flesh has been shredded like cabbage into coleslaw on that fencing!" Cosmo yelled, sickened. The blood started to flow, and Crocker soon wore the proverbial "crimson mask". Geraldine rooted around under the ring for a weapon. Upon finding what she was looking for, she produced it for all the world to see. "Oh no! It's a 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire! I think someone has watched one too many Cactus Jack matches!" Goddard called.

With a mighty swing, she planted the barbed wire into Crocker's midsection. He doubled over, and she then struck him in the back with the razor sharp wire. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" Wanda yelled, looking a little green around the gills. Geraldine strutted around the Cell, showing the blood coated barbed wire to the crowd and the home audience. What she didn't realize is that Crocker had recovered and was looking to extract some revenge. He grabbed her from behind and grated her face on the steel. "What goes around, comes around I guess!" Goddard commented. Now her blood was flowing and she was stunned. Crocker grabbed a chair from under the ring, and cracked her right between the eyes with it.

As Geraldine lay there, Crocker began to execute his next move. He picked up the rings steps, and set up, waiting for her to get to her feet. "If he catches her with those steps, he could take her damn head off!" Wanda screamed. Upon getting to her feet, Crocker hefted the steps and threw them as hard as he could. He missed. Geraldine was able at the last second to duck, and the steps hit the wall of the Cell, and made a gigantic hole in it. Seeing this opportunity, Geraldine escaped the Cell, with Crocker hot on her heels. They brawled until they were both on top of the Spanish announce table. Crocker kneed her in the gut and set up for a piledriver. Geraldine was able to counter into a back body drop, and Crocker bounced off the table and onto the floor.

Seeing that Crocker was, for the moment, incapacitated, Geraldine grabbed the 2x4, and began to climb the Cell. "What could she possibly want to do up _there?_" Cosmo asked, the sickening feeling getting worse as Geraldine got to the top. Crocker, infuriated at that last counter, began to climb as well, carrying with him his trusty steel chair. The moment he got to the top, he was met with a forearm to the back of his head. She grabbed him by the collar and drug him, face first, towards the 2x4. A kick to the stomach set Crocker up. "She's looking for a power bomb on the _barbed wire!_ If she hits this, Crocker could be paralyzed!" Wanda screamed.

She got Crocker up, but he countered by punching her. Dazed, she fell victim to a nasty Tornado DDT onto the roof of the Cell. Crocker then did The Undertaker's signature throat slit taunt, signifying that the match was nearing it's violent end. "What the _hell_ is he thinking of doing?" Cosmo asked, now reaching for a nearby bucket…just in case. He got Geraldine to her feet, and began to walk her to the edge of the Cell. "He's gonna throw her off! That's a sixteen foot drop, he'll kill her!" Goddard yelled.

Geraldine, sensing that was exactly what he was planning, reversed him by planting a knee in his groin. She then grabbed him, and tossed him off the side! The crowd screamed in horror as Crocker landed square on the Spanish announce table, completely destroying it. "God God Almighty! He's _DEAD! THAT KILLED HIM!_" Wanda screamed. Cosmo was too busy throwing up to say anything, and Goddard went into shock. _HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!_ the crowd chanted. "_AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, HE IS BROKEN CLEAN IN HALF!_" Wanda screamed again. Crocker somehow began to stir in the rubble of the table. He clutched his left shoulder in agony, and it was clear that the lights were on…just barely…but no one was home.

"Will someone _please_ get out here and get that man some medical attention?!" Wanda yelled into her headset. Within seconds, the Cell began to rise, and EMTs rushed to ringside, gurney in tow. "Do they not realize that Principal Waxelplax is still on top of the Cell?" Cosmo finally asked, puke bucket full of his pre-show meal. "I think that they are just raising it somewhat, so they can get the EMTs and their equipment to Crocker." Goddard said. They got him on the gurney, and began to wheel him out of ringside and up the aisle. The Cell began to lower, and Geraldine began to climb down the side.

Up in the aisle, the camera showed an incredible sight. Crocker was somehow on his feet and pushing past the EMTs back towards the Cell. "How is he standing?" Wanda asked in shock. "I have no damn clue!" both Cosmo and Goddard said in stereo. Crocker reentered the Cell via the door, with Geraldine meeting him through the hole in the side. The additional referees that had tried to restrain Crocker were now padlocking the door of the Cell! "Now who made that ruling? Do they want him dead?!" Wanda yelled.

The two now brawled inside the Cell, Crocker's left shoulder obviously dangling at his side as he threw punches. "His shoulder has to be dislocated at the very least, if not broken entirely!" Cosmo called. Crocker rammed Geraldine's head against the steel cage door, and threw her inside. While she lay prone, he rummaged under the ring. "What in God's name is he looking for _now_?!" Goddard asked. They didn't wait long to find out. Crocker produced a burlap looking bag, and with it, climbed back inside the cage.

Once inside, he stomped her head a couple of times, before opening the bag, and dumping its contents onto the canvas. "What is that?" Goddard asked. "Thumbtacks!" Wanda said in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Thumbtacks!" Cosmo yelled, that old sinking feeling rising back to the top of his throat. "That looks to be at least two thousand thumbtacks! My god!" Wanda called. Geraldine's back was to the tacks, so all Crocker had to do was clothesline her once or twice, and she would become a human pincushion!

Crocker connected on the first one, and Geraldine was wobbly. Crocker went for the second, but was caught by a hand around his throat. "Waxelplax is going for a Choke slam!" Wanda cried, hoping that this would mean the match would soon be over. But that didn't happen. Crocker countered at the last moment and turned the choke slam into a sleeper hold! He climbed onto her back to get more pressure. The referee checked to see if she was still conscious, and the third time he dropped her arm, she held it, regained her vertical base, and threw her feet out from under her!

"Oh my God! He's rolling in those tacks!" Cosmo cried. Crocker stood up, hundreds of tacks sticking out of his clothing and his flesh. This time, when Geraldine went for the choke slam, she connected and sent Crocker back into the thumbtacks. Geraldine signaled that the end was indeed here, picked Crocker up for a Tombstone, and held him there for several seconds. Finally she delivered it, and covered him for the three count!

"Here is your winner of the match: GERALDINE WAXELPLAX!" Chip announced. The crowd chanting _Geraldine! _over and over again.

"Mercifully, this one is over!" Cosmo yelled as Geraldine left the ring, and walked up the aisle, slapping hands with all the fans. "They gave you everything they had here tonight, they gave you of their _souls_ just for your entertainment!" Wanda called, thankful for the fact that Crocker was able to walk (with the help of several EMTs and referees) out of the ring to many shocking cheers and chants of _Crocker!_ "That was sickening, and I hope that this settles all the scores that those two had between them!" Goddard called. The ring was cleared, the Cell raised, and the cage was torn down and placed back under the ring.

"Well it is now time for our semi-Main Event of the evening. A First Blood match between two geniuses!" Wanda called. "Guys, I'm gonna shut down for this match, I don't think I can be impartial at all." Goddard said, before he powered down. "Let's go up to ring announcer Chip Skylark for the introductions." Cosmo said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the following contest…is a First Blood match!" Chip called. When he finished, the song "Walk" by Pantera began, and down strode our first participant. "Introducing first: From Retroville, Texas…weighing 161 lbs.: JIMMY NEUTRON!" Jimmy walked down in his trademark red t-shirt and jeans. He waved to his fans and ignored the boos raining down from the Dimmsdale faction. He entered the ring and posed.

Once Jimmy was done, the song changed, to the mash-up of "Numb/Encore" by Linkin Park and Jay-Z. "His opponent: Born in New Orleans, Louisiana…weighing 164 lbs.: AARON PHILLIPS JR.!" A.J. strode to the ring shirtless and wearing denim shorts. He slapped hands with the Dimmsdale fans while ignoring the Retroville faithful and their vocalizations. He entered the ring and posed while flashbulbs popped all around him.

"The participants are in the ring and we are about to get underway!" Wanda called as the two met with the referee in the middle of the ring. After shaking hands, the two retreated to neutral corners. The bell rang and we are underway!

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this fun little story. The next chapter will contain again the usual, except the intros. I'm putting a Video Package in at the end to hype the Main Event even more. As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy! _


	7. First Blood Match

_Summary: It's the two geniuses going to war! First Blood Rules: No pinfalls, submissions, count outs and no disqualifications. The first one to bleed looses, it's that simple. Who will win? Who will don the "crimson mask"? Read on to find out!_

_Disclaimer: Read in Chapter 1...if you care. _

_Bell rings_

A.J. and Jimmy stand toe to toe in the middle of the ring, trash talking. A.J. strikes first with a hard shove. Jimmy fires back with a shove of his own. This leads A.J. to land a stiff right jab into Jimmy's jaw. The two start to brawl, and Jimmy ends up on the receiving end of a power slam. "A.J. looks determined tonight Wanda." Cosmo says, looking over at the powered down Goddard. "He feels threatened, much like Trixie must feel." Wanda said, alluding to the Main Event.

Jimmy clutches at his lower back in agony as A.J. continues the assault. Remembering the rules, A.J. starts driving the knuckle of his middle finger into Jimmy's forehead. "A.J. is looking for blood early!" Wanda called. Jimmy fought him off with a right to the stomach. Now it was Jimmy's turn, driving his knuckle into A.J.'s forehead. "I would've thought these two would have taken things slower, like incapacitating their opponent before going for blood." Cosmo said. Frustration began to form on Jimmy's face, so he went outside and grabbed a chair. "If he connects, this match is over!" Wanda called.

Jimmy reared back and swung on a staggered A.J., but he was able to duck at the last moment. A.J. slid outside to regain his composure, but Jimmy followed after him. He grabbed A.J., and tried three times to ram A.J.'s head into the steel ring steps, but A.J. countered with a low blow. A.J. went to ram Jimmy's head into the same steps, but Jimmy this time countered. "This is going to be a nasty affair!" Cosmo called. They fought around the ring, and Jimmy got the advantage with a clothesline that sent A.J. over the guardrail. Jimmy picked up the top half of the ring steps and threw them at A.J., who barely avoided it. "Jimmy tried to decapitate A.J. with those ring steps!" Wanda cried. "Whoever gets hit with those is going to be busted wide open!" Cosmo called.

The referee implored both young men to get back into the ring. With Jimmy distracted, A.J. hefted the steel steps, and when Jimmy turned around, A.J. threw them back at Jimmy! Jimmy, by a split second, ducked out of the way. A.J. made his way over the guardrail and back into the ringside area. Within seconds, he is caught by a dropkick right to the head. Jimmy drags him back into the ring and begins to land more knuckle shots to the forehead. "He's softening up that forehead!" Wanda yelled. "Yeah, but what can he use to bust A.J. open?" Cosmo asked.

A.J. got the advantage back with a well timed kick to the abdomen, and drove Jimmy back into the nearest corner. He began stomping Jimmy into the dirt. Once Jimmy was down, A.J. started to stomp Jimmy's head, trying to make Jimmy bleed that way. A.J. taunted Jimmy with a double middle finger, to which Jimmy replied with thumb to the eye. Jimmy then clotheslined A.J. back onto the floor, and followed him to the outside. Jimmy grabbed A.J., and sent him flying into the ring post, grabbed a steel chair, and went for the home run swing. A.J. ducked away again, much to the frustration of Jimmy Neutron. "He tried to decapitate A.J. again!" Wanda yelled, "This is going to get nasty before it ends ladies and gentlemen." Cosmo called.

A.J. then grabbed Jimmy by the hair, and began to ram his face into the steel barricade. "He's trying once more to bust him open!" Cosmo said. Jimmy, sensing as much, placed a stiff fist into A.J.'s side over and over again. The counter worked, and Jimmy threw A.J. back into the ring under the bottom rope. Back inside, the two brawled relentlessly, throwing punches at each other, trying to weaken the skin on each other's forehead.

A.J. whipped Jimmy off the ropes, and he knocked over the referee in the process. Jimmy tripped over the referee and got his arms tied up between the top and middle ropes. Upon seeing this, A.J. grabbed the chair out of the corner, and began to taunt Jimmy. "Jimmy Neutron is right where A.J. wants him! One swing of the chair and this match is over!" Wanda yelled. Cosmo noted someone running down the ramp, "Wait a minute…who's that?" A.J. also saw the person, and cocked the chair back…ready to strike. "It's Carl! Carl Wheezer is trying to help out his best friend…" Wanda yelled as A.J. hit Carl between the eyes with the chair with a sickening _crack_. "…and takes a vile chair shot from A.J.!" Wanda finished.

While A.J. taunted an unconscious Carl, the referee managed to untie Jimmy, who snuck up behind A.J. and delivered a reverse DDT. He grabbed the chair and lifted it high above his head, ready to deliver the knockout blow. He swung, but A.J. caught it, and pushed it back into Jimmy's face. "Is he bleeding?" Cosmo asked. "No, but another shot like that could do the job!" Wanda answered.

Once more, the two young men found themselves outside the ring. A.J. dragged Jimmy to the announce table where Cosmo and Wanda sat. He kept drilling Jimmy's head into the table. With one last gasp, Jimmy grabbed a fan that was laying around after the first time the table was destroyed, and hit A.J. in the face with it. "A.J. is not bleeding…yet." Wanda called.

The two men again slid back into the ring and continued their all-out assault on one another. A.J. hit a series of Kurt Angle like Belly-to-back suplexes, before surprisingly going for a submission move. "A.J. has locked on the Ankle Lock! But why? He knows that he can't win that way!" Wanda cried. "Because he is trying to wear down Jimmy enough to go for first blood." Cosmo answered.

Jimmy screamed in pain as A.J. ramped up the pressure. "A.J. is trying to break his damn ankle!" Cosmo yelled. A _Break his ankle! _chant went up from the Dimmsdale faithful. Jimmy somehow was able to crawl to the bottom rope and got the referee to break the hold. A.J. argued with the referee, allowing Jimmy time to catch his breath. When A.J. turned around to attack, Jimmy struck. "It's the J.K.O.! Jimmy hits his finishing move!" Wanda yelled. "Shades of Randy Orton and the R.K.O. there Wanda!" Cosmo cried.

A.J. was stunned, but was able to regain his senses enough to slap the taste out of Jimmy when he went for another move. A _You got bitch-slapped! _chant went up from the Dimmsdale side of the crowd. "Some chants we will _not _be repeating here tonight!" Cosmo called, laughing slightly. Stunned at the slap, and more then a little pissed off at the chant, bounced off the ropes full bore, and found himself on the business end of a power slam.

Jimmy crawled over to the nearest corner to recuperate. A.J. charged him, going for a knee to the face, but Jimmy pulled the referee in front of him. The referee took all the momentum that A.J. had behind him, and fell face down into the canvas. "Oh great, now the referee is down! This is going to get ugly!" Wanda called. And ugly it got.

Both of them slid out of the ring and grabbed steel chairs. They got back into the ring and started a round of "dueling chairs". "It resembles an old style sword fight in there!" Cosmo called. Both men threw down their chairs and started to brawl. A.J. got the upper hand with an uppercut, and decided that enough was indeed enough. "What is A.J. going for?" Wanda asked.

Jimmy grabbed a T.V. camera from a nearby cameraman. "That's a television camera! Jimmy is going for the win!" Cosmo cried, answering Wanda's question. Jimmy staggered to his feet, and was met with the sharp corner on the camera right in the face! "A.J. is down! A.J. is down!" Wanda yelled. A.J. got to his feet and the crowd sees the blood flowing down his face. "A.J. is bleeding! Get up Ref! A.J. is bleeding! This match is over!" Cosmo screamed.

A.J. tasted his own blood and went berserk. He started pounding Jimmy with everything he had. He grabbed a chair and cracked Jimmy with it. "Now Neutron. is bleeding! But the referee is still down!" Wanda yelled. A.J. picked up Jimmy. and went for a power slam. As he charged, the referee woke up, and could only see A.J.'s face as he had Jimmy's head tucked down to his chest. Upon seeing A.J., the referee called for the bell!

"Here is your winner of the match: JIMMY NEUTRON!" Chip announced as half the crowd cheered, while the other half went ballistic at the supposed injustice.

A.J., who was already agitated at tasting his own blood, went insane at the decision. He started fighting again with Jimmy. The two traded vicious punches as various officials and referees tried to break them apart. "Break 'em up! The match is over!" Cosmo yelled at the officials. Eventually Jimmy started to walk towards the back, but A.J. slipped out of the grasp of the referees, ran through the ring, and continued the fight up the aisle and into the backstage area.

"Thank God those two took it to the back." Wanda said as Goddard powered back up. "Who won?" was all he asked. "Jimmy did." Cosmo said plainly. "Oh good. I hope it wasn't too brutal." was all Goddard came back with. Wanda just glanced at Goddard, then she continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time. Timmy Turner has voluntarily put himself on the line for this contest. These three ladies HATE each other. This is a war that has been building for a decade, and it comes to a head tonight here at the September to Dismember…take a look at the history between Trixie, Tootie, and Cindy."

**Video Package (set to Seether's "Out of My Way") **

_**Tootie's P.O.V. in front of Dimmsdale Elementary School **_

**This is where it all began. Fifteen years ago, Timmy Turner came into my life and I would never be the same. I instantly fell in love with him, and though I admit that at times I couldn't control myself around him, I knew that one day he would be mine. I tried to protect him from my evil sister, but somehow he didn't need it. He defeated her at every turn. As the years passed, people called me a fool for pining for him when he apparently didn't want anything to do with me. But I knew, I knew…deep down that he loved me. The night he told me as much was the greatest night of my life, until now. Now I must fight for him once more. I hate Trixie Tang with a passion! Cindy on the other hand, she's nice and no matter what, I hope her and I can be friends. **

_**Trixie's P.O.V. in front of Dimmsdale Middle School**_

**Here it is, the place where I finally got it through my head about Timmy. He had always tried to get me to be his girl, and I always shoved him down into the dirt. Then one day…I finally got it. He loved me for who I was…inside. He didn't care about my money or my looks (well maybe a little about my looks), but he cared about my heart, my mind, and my soul. But by the time that I had realized it, he had found another…and it hurt me deeply, but it also made me angry. Who do these two sluts think they are, trying to take _my_ man away from me? **

_**Cindy's P.O.V. walking down a street in Retroville**_

**This is where I first met him. Even though at first he tried to pass himself off as a genius, I was smitten with his innocence and kindness. After I discovered he wasn't as smart as Jimmy, I was a little hurt, but hey…he was and still is very cute! Plus he always went out of his way to make me feel special. Even though we haven't seen each other in nearly a decade…I still fell for him. I mean, Neutron is smart, but sometimes he is _too_ logical and doesn't follow his heart like Timmy does. If things don't work out in the match, I hope that at least Timmy and I can be friends. If I don't win, I honestly hope that Tootie does, that Trixie is nothing but a conniving bitch! **

_**All three in a voice over:**_

**I MUST WIN!**

**_Tootie: _I must fulfill my destiny and become Mrs. Timmy Turner!**

**_Trixie: _I must make him mine! I saw him first!**

**_Cindy: _Timmy Turner is MINE!**

_**All three:**_

_**MY TIME IS NOW! Tonight…we settle it in the ring!**_

**End Package**

_A/N: Read and Review please. Up next: The Main Event!_


	8. The Main Event

_Summary: Here it is, the Main Event! Trixie vs. Tootie vs. Cindy, all three of them putting it all on the line for the love and affection of Timmy Turner! Strap on your seatbelt for the Grudge Match of the new Millennium! _

_Disclaimer: Check it out in Chapter 1_

Chip stood in the ring as usual, the crowd buzzing in anticipation of the Main Event of the night. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this next contest is the Main Event for the evening…it is a Three Way Dance, and it is for the love of Timmy Turner!"

With that, the KISS song "War Machine" began to play and a very handsome young man made his way down to ringside. "Introducing, the young man the three ladies will be fighting over: TIMMY TURNER!" The crowd went nuts as Timmy walked down the ramp, wearing jeans, a throwback football jersey and his signature pink hat turned backwards, waving to the crowd. He found his seat next to the broadcast position and sat down, looking nervous, yet excited about the match to come.

After Timmy had sat down, Nelly Furtado's "Promiscuous" hit and down walked our first competitor. "Introducing the participants. First, born in Miami, Florida: TRIXIE TANG!" Trixie sauntered down to the ring wearing a pink sports bra, pink short shorts, and black calf length boots. She ignored the overwhelming chorus of boos and chants of _Slut _that came from the crowd, and slid into the ring and seductively danced in front of Timmy, who sat there and rolled his eyes, visibly mouthing "Hoe!"

After the display, the music changed to "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera, and out walks a very determined looking blonde bombshell. "From Retroville, Texas: CINDY VORTEX!" Cindy walked slowly to the ring wearing a powder blue leather halter top and jet black pants. She got a mixed reaction from the fans, most of the cheers coming from the people of Retroville. She slid into the ring and eyed up Timmy, who just crossed his arms and looked away.

The music changed one final time, to "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada as our last competitor made her way to the ring. "Finally, from Dimmsdale, California: TOOTIE MCDONALD!" The crowd went nuts as Tootie (the sentimental favorite) made her way to the ring wearing a tight black tank top and denim shorts. Her old glasses were long gone, and her raven hair was tied back into a single ponytail. She got into the ring and blew a single kiss to Timmy, who smiled slightly and nodded his head approvingly.

"Referee Jim Baez to officiate this contest, the poor bastard!" Cosmo commented as the referee went over the rules with the three young ladies. Wanda brushed off that last comment, and explained the rules to the home viewers. "Remember folks, this is a Three Way Dance. It differs from a normal Triple Threat Match in that the match doesn't end on a single pinfall or submission. After one participant is eliminated, the match becomes a one-on-one contest, and we go until there is one man…or in this case lady left standing!" Wanda said as the three ladies went over the rules with the referee and went to their respective corners.

"This is going to be great!" Cosmo yelled, drool hanging out of his mouth. "Indeed Cosmo." Goddard said, his mechanical tongue hanging out. Wanda for her part just groaned at the show of male chauvinism.

The bell rang and we are underway! Trixie started off with a nasty right jab that caught Cindy on the chin. Tootie took the opportunity as Trixie was taunting a downed Vortex to sneak up from behind and roll Trixie up, resulting in a quick two count. "A quick near fall for McDonald there!" Wanda called.

As Cindy slowly recovered, Tootie and Trixie exchanged hard slaps to the cheek. Cindy ran up from behind and grabbed the two by the hair, slamming their heads together, and covering Trixie for another near fall. "Boy howdy, this is degenerating early into an all out brawl!" Goddard exclaimed. Trixie and Cindy stood there throwing punches, the crowd cheering when Cindy landed one, and booing when Trixie landed one. After that series, Tootie came up from behind and threw Cindy over the top rope.

In the ring, Tootie and Trixie were yelling insults at one another after they recovered, leading Tootie to once again slap Trixie. As she spun around, Cindy, who had slid back into the ring behind Trixie, was waiting with a slap of her own. "Tootie and Cindy are treating Trixie like a pinball!" Wanda called as the two slapped the snobby Trixie back and forth. Trixie answered with a stiff elbow to Tootie's nose, followed by a kick to Cindy's gut. Trixie then posed in front of a disgusted Timmy, Trixie being heard to say: "Your mine now Timmy!", to which Timmy responded: "Not in this or any other lifetime Tang!" The crowd could be heard chanting _She's got herpes! _over and over at Trixe, who responded by turning and giving the middle finger to the audience.

Tootie got up first, and hooked Trixie, lifting her up and holding her there for several seconds, before crashing back to earth with a thunderous vertical suplex. Trixie yelled in pain and held her back, leaving ample time for Tootie to focus on Cindy. The two traded kicks to the stomach that left them doubled over, allowing Trixie time to slingshot off the ropes and deliver an impressive double-clothesline. "All three ladies are down, and we are back to square one!" Cosmo called, "These three look exhausted! I'm not sure how they'll even make it to the second fall!" Goddard yelled. "Well, I guess we'll have to wait…Hold on, who is running towards the ring?"

Up the ramp, Veronica could be seen trying to run to her best friend's rescue, but being held back by Libby. Those two fought as the three in the ring began to stir. Tootie first picked up Cindy and wrapped her upside down in the corner. "Cindy is tied to the Tree of Woe!" Wanda called, as Tootie ran to the opposite corner, got a running start, and drove the soles of her boots into Cindy's face! She then delivered a DDT to Trixie, climbed up to the top and dove off with a perfect 450 Splash onto Trixie. "What elevation by Tootie on that 450 Splash!" Wanda cried. The referee counted, but again only got a two count. "A close near fall on Tang there guys." Goddard said. What happened next shocked the crowd, and the announcers.

Veronica broke free of Libby's grip and ran down to ringside, distracting Cindy. Cindy took a swing at her, but Veronica ducked. Trixie, after recovering from Tootie's impressive 450 Splash, ran up behind Cindy and rolled her up, pulling hard on her pants.

"WAIT! SHE HAS THE TIGHTS!" Wanda screamed, but the referee didn't see it and counted the three.

"Cindy Vortex has been eliminated, the match continues!" Chip announced, a massive chorus of boos nearly deafening him.

"Cindy got _screwed_ is more like it!" Wanda groaned. "It looks like Veronica get her revenge for that sneak attack earlier!" Cosmo added. Trixie and Tootie now stood toe to toe in the center of the ring. A chant of _Fuck her up Tootie, fuck her up! _erupts from the crowd. "That chant is pretty self explanitory!" Wanda said. The two eyed each other with disdain and hatred. Trixie struck first with a wicked head butt, dazing Tootie. Trixie quickly covered Tootie for a frustrating two count.

Tootie regained her senses, just in time to see a fist flying at her, however, it was Veronica throwing the punch at her, not Trixie, which Veronica thought had gone unnoticed. The referee saw it, and forcibly ejected Veronica from the ringside area. This brought applause from Timmy, who, from the start said that he wanted a clear and uncontroversial finish to the match.

Back in the ring, Tootie had recovered, but Trixie was on the warpath. She kept kicking at the back of Tootie's knee, causing the girl to cry out in pain. Trixie then decided to finish it. She wrapped Tootie up in a move made famous by sixteen time World Heavyweight Champion "Nature Boy" Ric Flair. "Oh no! The Figure Four! This match is over!" yelled Wanda, who was not happy at this turn of events.

Tootie screamed and shook her head "no" every time the referee asked her if she wanted to give up. She tried to reverse it, but her legs weren't strong enough to, so with what strength she had left, she managed to crawl to the bottom rope. "What an incredible display of guts and heart by Flanagan!" Goddard called, the referee trying to pry apart Trixie and Tootie.

Upon doing so, Tootie limped around the ring, trying to buy time to recover. Trixie was arguing with the referee about breaking the hold. Tootie had regained enough strength, and she ran up behind Trixie and surprised her with another roll up, but only got a two count out of it. Trixie went back on the offensive, landing multiple lefts and rights to the face, as Tootie was too exhausted to defend herself. Tootie went down after a combination of lefts, rights, and a kick to the head. But when Trixie covered her, Tootie, whether through sheer will, or pure intestinal fortitude, shot her right shoulder up.

Trixie once more went back to arguing with the referee. The referee ignored her and went to check on Tootie, to see if she could continue. While the referee was distracted, Cindy charged out of the crowd and hit Trixie in the back of the knee with a steel chain! "Oh my god! Cindy gets her revenge! Trixie is hurting badly!" cried a jubilant Cosmo. Another chant, this one of: _Thank You Cindy_ rings out from the crowd, with Timmy joining in.

Tootie saw the whole thing, and deciding that the time was right, scoop-slammed Trixie down to the mat and went up to the top rope. Trixe, barely able to stand, turned around in time to see Tootie flying at her. "High Cross Body Block! COVER!" Wanda shouted. Trixie, bad knee or not, still managed to kick out at 2 ¾, to the disgust of Tootie. "If anyone questioned either ladies will to win, they were sorely mistaken!" Goddard yelled.

Tootie decided that if she couldn't win by pinfall, then she would go the submission route. She kicked Trixie in the knee several times before she wrapped her up into the most dangerous submission hold she could think of using. "It's the Sharpshooter! This match is as good as done!" yelled Wanda. The referee kept asking Trixie if she wanted to give up, and she kept crying out "No!". Tootie ramped up the pressure on Trixie, and pulled her back to the center of the ring, preventing her from crawling to the ropes.

After a few minutes of pure torture, which saw Trixie pulling at her hair, clawing at the mat, grabbing hold of the referee, and anything else she could think of to keep herself from submitting, Trixie finally tapped out! The bell rang and Timmy celebrated on the outside! "It's over! It's over! TOOTIE WINS!" screamed Cosmo, nearly jumping out of his seat.

"Here is your winner of the match by submission: TOOTIE MCDONALD!" Chip cried out as the crowd erupted.

Timmy jumped up from his chair and rushed into the ring. He looked down at Trixie, and spit on her! He then picked Tootie up and twirled her around. The two locked eyes and kissed deeply. "This has been a great evening, and this is just the icing on the cake!" cried Wanda, joyful tears threatening to fall. "Yes it is Wanda, Tootie FINALLY got her man!" yelled Cosmo, a cascade of tears falling down his red cheeks.

Cindy returns to the ring and stared down both Timmy and Tootie. She looked from one to another, then extended her hand to Tootie. "You gotta watch yourself Tootie, remember what she did to Veronica earlier!" Wanda said. Tootie looked from Cindy to Timmy, and shook her hand. Timmy then shook Cindy's hand and kissed Tootie once more. Cindy gave Tootie a congratulatory hug and made her way out of the ring and up the ramp. She was met at the top by Jimmy (who had been stitched up earlier) and the two looked deep into each others eyes, kissed, and went backstage to let Timmy and Tootie have their moment to shine.

Timmy and Tootie, their lips still somehow locked, got out of the ring. Timmy broke the kiss, and carried Tootie up the ramp. "True love prevails again here at the Dimmadome!" Goddard said as confetti rained down and other fireworks went off throughout the arena. "This has indeed been a special night! Timmy and Tootie are _finally_ together! For Cosmo and Goddard, this is Wanda Geronimo saying: Good night, from Dimmsdale!" The last scene is of Timmy and Tootie joyously kissing at the top of the ramp as the show fades to black.

**The End**

_A/N: Read and Review please. I hope everyone enjoyed the show! I do have a sequel for this, but it's more of a straight "Fairly Oddparents" story, with only a couple crossover matches (including Jimmy vs. Timmy!). Anyway, with all that said, I declare this strange work of fiction officially ended. _


	9. Condensed Results

_A/N: I almost forgot to add this part. Here are the condensed results from this story_

_September to Dismember Results_

_**Secondary Friend Triple Threat match**_

Carl Wheezer vs. Sanjay Thompson vs. Elmer Benson

Winner: Carl Wheezer

_**Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match**_

Chester McBadbat vs. Sheen Estevez

Winner: Chester McBadbat

_**B.F.F. Hardcore Match**_

Veronica Verdant vs. Libby Folfax

Winner: Veronica Verdant

_**Parental Tag Team Match**_

The Turners vs. The Neutrons

Winners: The Neutrons

_**Classroom from Hell match**_

Denzel Crocker vs. Geraldine Waxelplax

Winner: Geraldine Waxelplax

_**First Blood match**_

A.J. Phillips vs. Jimmy Neutron

Winner: Jimmy Neutron

_**Three Way Dance winner gets Timmy Turner**_

Trixie Tang vs. Tootie McDonald vs. Cindy Vortex

Winner: Tootie McDonald


End file.
